


Game Plan

by colorBlip



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Don’t read with high expectations, F/M, I had to do it, I’m sorry, Sparring, Spinel x Steven, Spineven, Steven Universe & Spinel - Freeform, Steven Universe AU, Stevenel, crack fanfiction, short fic, what if the ending was different?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-02-08 13:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorBlip/pseuds/colorBlip
Summary: Steven and Spinel kiss. That’s it, that’s the story.
Relationships: Spinel & Steven Universe, Spinel/Steven Universe, Steven Universe/Spinel
Comments: 22
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

So basically, Steven climbed up the injector in his sandals, and when he finally reached the pink surface at the top, he collapses in exhaustion. He takes a moment to catch his breath, and approaches the chaotic, pink gem who had her back turned. 

“Spinel,”

“Come on, ...we can talk this out.” Steven says assuringly, breathlessly attempting to get said gem to open up once again, but he ended up failing miserably.

“So, talking is what you want to do now? I’m all ears, Universe! There is nothing to say.” Spinel says mockingly, turning around to see Steven in desperate need of rest, which made this all the more entertaining to watch.

Steven realizes at that moment that there really is nothing to say, just like she had just said.

“How about I let you in on a little secret?” Spinel lowers her tone, placing a friendly hand on his shoulder to humor herself, leaning in a bit to whisper in his ear. 

You want to know my game plan? Once I finish you, I’ll go right back down there and finish all your stupid friends, RIGHT BEHIND YOU!” Screaming the last little part, she begins to laugh at his quietness.

“Now, ...should we get this over with? Or are you going to try to change my mind with another little song of yours?” Spinel continues the conversation with herself, clicking the little pink switch on the gem rejuvenator.

Steven’s eyes widened, realizing that Spinel was about to hit him with the rejuvenator again! He didn’t really expect this, but there was no time to think, he had to do something, and it needed to be done soon.

The sharp scythe blade of the rejuvenator didn’t give him too many options except to grab the handle and direct Spinel‘s attack in the opposite direction from himself. “No! Spinel, that’s enough!”

Steven had his hands tightly gripped on top of hers since there wasn’t much room on the handle to hold on to. Spinel groans in frustration, forcing his attempt to save himself back towards him. 

“Let go already! Everybody knows that if you want to win, you’re going to need a game plan. You aren’t exactly in the position for that right now, are you?” Spinel says teasingly, tightening her grip when she feels the force of Steven trying to fight back. He was sort of useless against the pink gem. She obviously had more energy compared to Steven who desperately needed sleep.

At this point, Steven was just holding on, fruitlessly gaining control of the weapon. Everytime he thought he could snatch it while Spinel carried on a conversation with herself. All he was really doing was blocking her attempts of her hitting him with it.

“Spinel, please… can we just settle this some other way?” Steven tries, grunting as he blocked her every move. Spinel was getting impatient at this point, but it’s not like she could let go or anything… his hands were like glue on top of hers, and every time she tries to pull her hands away, he only tightened his grip.

“Hmm… you’re right. What could end this peacefully? Oh! How could I forget? I can just kill you!” The pink gem shouts maniacally, and it sent fear coursing through Steven’s veins like saline.

Spinel making an effortless push, the rejuvenator was now dangerously close to his gem. The sharp part was pointed downwards, but still could have easily hit him, right then and there. 

Spinel mischievously smirks at his fear, and yanks at the handle, bringing it closer to herself as Steven’s weak body followed right along with it. “Any last words, savior of the galaxy?”

The two of them were now a few centimeters apart, and her content smirk returned once again. Suddenly, Steven’s eyes widen in realization when he gets an idea. 

Without hesitation, he leans forward a bit more until their lips touch. Steven didn’t have much experience with kissing… at all, but it could possibly save him right now. 

Spinel’s eyes go wide and she immediately freezes. She gasps sharply, and her grip on the rejuvenator completely vanishes, which leaves Steven with total control over it. He quickly presses the switch, and the large scythe disappears back into the storage part of the weapon. 

After a few seconds or so, the pink gem firmly grabs his shoulders and pushes the boy off of her, nearly throwing him to the ground. 

“W… what? Why..-why did...“ Spinel couldn’t properly form a string of words now. Her knees were jelly and she didn’t know what to do with her almost limp body. The confused, horrified expression on her face made her look angry, but the growing red tint on her cheeks said otherwise.

“Spinel, ... it’s called a game plan.” Steven says promotingly, shrugging as he stored the dangerous weapon away in the pocket of his jacket. 

“Grrr...”

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I wouldn’t update this but was scrolling through my fics today and thought it’d be funny to update it a year later.  
👓

_ How naive could he really be? _

Spinel was  _ this  _ close to fulfilling her hopes and dreams, but of course, reality versus expectations is never a fair game.

She had literally just tried to wipe out the entire human population, for Pete’s sake! But here she was, following Steven and the Crystal Gems to some place she wasn’t listening to when they mentioned it.

They decided that they’d go to some  _ temple?  _ And contact the Diamonds on some sort of communicator and then decide what to do with her next. She didn’t expect much else from them. Neither did she want to see those  _ other  _ Diamonds.

She hasn’t seen them in  _ years _ , ever since she had last seen Pink.

_ But Spinel had a plan. _

It didn’t work last time, but  _ surely,  _ it will this time. It was her last chance anyways, so she was going to give it everything she had.

She hasn’t exactly evaluated  _ every single detail,  _ but, she had a pretty good idea. 

She never thought anyone could be  _ this _ stupid. She expected minor setbacks, at the very least… but  _ this? _

How could they even trust her after everything she’s done? Spinel had to stop herself from laughing maniacally everytime one of them walked by, seemingly not concerned in the least to have her around.

But anyways, back to the real reason she accepted the hospitality.  _ To form a new plan. _

She would have to put aside all those complicated feelings for that Steven guy if this was going to work. Obviously he knew his stuff. He wasn’t playing any games and definitely knew exactly to undo her game plan, so she’d have to one-up that.

The thing is, Steven was acting like the kiss never happened on top of the injector just a few hours ago. But the truth was, Spinel was still thinking about it for some reason. Conflict arose in her plan everytime she thought of this, and it definitely wasn’t contributing to anything except stupid, silly thoughts about becoming nice and living on Earth.  _ How dumb would that be… _

When everyone was asleep, Spinel snuck up to Steven’s room and stole the scythe from his jacket pocket that was hanging defenselessly on a rack by his bed.  _ He hadn’t even taken any precautionary measures just in case she went psycho again?  _ Spinel cupped a hand over her mouth to keep the noise from her snickering from escaping into the quiet air. 

It was just sitting there. Out in the open for anyone to see. And she took it. 

She stares at the pink scythe dubiously in her hand.  _ That was way too easy… this is so easy.  _

Pressing the button on the handle, the weapon unfolds to its full potential and the pink glow from the scythe blade lights up her face in the dark room. She smiles smugly. 

Spinel turns around slowly, and once she’s fully turned, she sees a slump body on a soft mattress. It’s Steven. He was sleeping, and the slow but rhythmic rise and fall of his chest was admittedly a bit soothing.  _ No matter. It’s getting annoying, anyways.  _ She tells herself and slowly approaches him with the weapon held close.

Then she looms over his sleeping body in the darkness, with the small but eminent glow of the scythe creating a sufficient light source. 

Suddenly, Steven began to stir and Spinel panicked quietly. She fumbled with the scythe, making a fruitful attempt to press the button and retract the blade so that she wouldn’t get caught. Sighing in relief, she resorts to hiding it behind her back when Steven rolled over and faced towards her. He rubs his bleary eyes and opens them slightly. 

“ _ Spinel _ ? Did Pearl tell you to watch me sleep or something?...” 

Her brown raised in confusion. “ _ Huh?  _ N-nah. I was just checking to see what you were doing.  _ Thought you were dead…”  _

He smiles a small smile in place of a laugh if he weren’t so sleepy right now to do so. 

  
  


…

  
  


“Why don’t we sleep together?” He says suddenly, and her eyes widen a bit at the suggestion. 

“I…” she was at a loss for words. She JUST tried to kill him!! Now he was inviting her into his nice, warm bed? It was almost like a joke this day was. 

But as each second of silence passed by, something about the offer was getting easier to see as not just some silly offer. 

_ Maybe she’ll just kill him tomorrow. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kom ent

**Author's Note:**

> don’t worry, none of this is canon


End file.
